


letting go

by mengyaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, M/M, Photographs, Photography, day 3 of haikyuu angst week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengyaoi/pseuds/mengyaoi
Summary: tsukishima kei grew to be a professional photographer. hence, he was chosen to be yamaguchi's photographer for his prenup photos.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	letting go

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 of haikyuu angst week 2020!  
> enjoy <3

“Wait, are you sure you’re going to take Yamaguchi’s prenup photos?”

Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei’s brother asked.

“Yes. What’s wrong with it?” Tsukishima asked. “Tsukki, you haven’t moved on from him ever since. How about let someone do the job?” Akiteru suggested “So you think I might break down as I take pictures of him? No, I know how to keep it professional.” Tsukishima replied as he placed his camera and photography equipment in his bag. Akiteru just sighed “When are you doing it?” Akiteru asks. 

“Tomorrow.” Tsukishima replied.

\---

The day of the prenup shooting came. Tsukishima knew how to compose himself when it comes to business but can he stabilize himself in front of his ex-lover? Whilst Tsukishima was preparing the area, he saw his ex, Yamaguchi Tadashi with his fiance. Bittersweetness filled his heart upon seeing the scene. “How could he be so happy?” he asked himself.

“Sir, they’re ready.” The makeup artist said. Tsukishima snapped out of his thoughts and almost dropped his camera upon hearing their voice “I’ll be there.” Tsukishima simply replied. He placed some equipment onto his camera for a better picture. After several minutes, he went up to the couple and then started doing his job.

Tsukishima was focused on the quality of his pictures. He never knew he would end up with this kind of talent. “Just one more.” He subtly said. The couple posed sweetly. Yamaguchi’s lips were pressed to the other. Tsukishima felt a pang in his heart. As if he was stabbed by a million knives. “And we’re done.” Tsukishima concluded. Yamaguchi smiled and approached Tsukishima. 

“Tsukki, thanks for taking the pictures!” He said cheerfully. _‘Oh… He still calls me by that nickname.’_ Tsukishima’s mind spoke. “No problem.” He dryly replied. Then, Yamaguchi’s fiancé came to him. “We’ll discuss the photos maybe a day after I get them developed. Just tell me when you’re free.” Tsukishima says. “Thank you, Mr. Tsukishima.” she bowed. 

Yamaguchi still kept up an optimistic attitude. “Oh… If it’s okay with you, Tsukki, I want to have dinner with you. Just us two. We have a lot to catch up on.” Yamaguchi chuckled. “You guys should.” Yamaguchi’s fiancé said. Tsukishima gulped down “S-sure…” Tsukishima stuttered in response.

\---

There was silence between the two as they ate out for dinner. “So, Tsukki. How are you?” Yamaguchi asks. Tsukishima subtly ate his pasta “I’m fine.” He simply replied. “Congratulations, by the way.” Tsukishima added. He tried not to add a pinch of sorrow in his voice. Yamaguchi smiled “Thanks.” He replied. Tsukishima nodded in reply. 

He was oddly silent. Yamaguchi stared at Tsukishima as he was eating. “Tsukki, I forgive you from what happened in the past. Please don’t bother about it, hm?” Yamaguchi said in a gentle tone. Tsukishima took a sip from his wine. “Bothered? No, no…” He chuckled sarcastically “I’m not bothered.” Tsukishima said with a bitter tone. 

“Am I bothered about how you disappeared on me? No. Totally not.” Tsukishima slowly raised his voice. “Because basically I looked like I was never part of your life so you took that to your advantage and poof! You were gone.” Tsukishima laughed sarcastically. “Tsukki-” Yamaguchi says with pleading in his voice. “No. I don’t want to hear your excuses!” Tsukishima stood up and accidentally hit the wine glass.

The wine glass fell onto the table and the red wine scattered upon the white table cloth. Everyone looked at Tsukishima. He looked broken and hurt. Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima. Tsukishima then ran away from the restaurant. Yamaguchi watched as Tsukishima stormed off the restaurant.

“Tsukki!” 

Yamaguchi called in the empty dark streets. He then saw a tall figure walking faster. “Tsukki! Stop avoiding me!” He screamed as he ran to the tall latter. Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima by the arm “Tsukishima Kei!” He called him. Tsukishima’s tears continued to fall down as he slowly faced his ex-lover. “What do you want?” Tsukishima asks as his voice breaks. 

“Let me explain. Let me explain everything that happened that day.” Yamaguchi pleaded. Tsukishima slowly nodded in reply.

“Okay… My father knew about our relationship that day. He said if I continued interacting with you, he would cut off my connections with you. I can’t lose you, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi raised his voice. “You can’t lose me?” Tsukishima scoffed “It was better than having to lose my connections with you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi replied. “And you didn’t have the guts to say goodbye, a reminder, or even anything?!” Tsukishima raised his voice as tears started to pour.

Yamaguchi stood there, frozen. He didn’t know what words to say “I didn’t even know you were getting married. I only knew it because of my company. Yet, you didn’t bother to tell me beforehand?!” Tsukishima said, joined with a sob. “I can’t lose you too. I hated the fact of losing you.” Tsukishima added. Yamaguchi’s tears fell little by little. He nodded as he listened to Tsukishima. “You know what? Forget it.” He said then fled off. 

As Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima walk away, droplets of tears rolled down his face.

“Tsukki…”

Tsukishima ran to his house. Akiteru noticed him dashing to his room, so he knew what was up. Tsukishima locked his door and flopped on his bed. Tears rapidly rolled down his face. He couldn’t stop himself from crying.

Akiteru noticed the strange action and knocked on Tsukishima’s door.

“Kei?”

“Leave me alone!”

\---

Days after, they were already discussing the photos. They were meeting in Tsukishima’s office so it wasn’t a disturbing place for business. “Wow! These are beautiful.” The soon to be Mrs. Yamaguchi complimented as she looked at the newly arranged photo book. “Thank you, Mr. Tsukishima. You did a wonderful job.” She smiled. Tsukishima nodded “Your welcome.” he said. 

“Darling, please give me a minute with Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi stated. His significant other nodded and left the office. Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi’s fiancé left his office. Tsukishima left a confused look at Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki, how are you? I just want to know if you’re fine.” Yamaguchi says in a concerned tone. Tsukishima nodded and sighed “With a few nights of crying, yes.” he responded. “Look, I’m sorry about what happened in the past. I sh-” Yamaguchi got cut off as Tsukishima stood up and spoke. “Yamaguchi, I know. I’m actually sorry as well. I shouldn’t have supported you with your new relationship.” Tsukishima replied.

“I need to let you go… I’m happy for you, okay?” Tsukishima said as he looked at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi gave out a bright smile and stood up. “I’m sorry for everything.” he added. Yamaguchi came to him and hugged him. “Thank you for the memories.” he says. “Your welcome.” He replied.

Tsukishima felt some pain stinging in his heart. Though he couldn’t accept it, he needed to let it go. 


End file.
